One Unforgettable Summer
by Crosswalk
Summary: Hermione is spending the summer with Remus due to threats from the Ministry(most likely Lucious Malfoy's doing)eliminating all werewolves.Will Hermione be able to get close to Remus or will he push her away like everyone else...rated R for later chap
1. Default Chapter

The lamp light of the streets shown down on the Knight Bus as Remus stepped off with luggage in hand. Dumbledore was already waiting outside Remus' home.

"Hello Albus."

"Remus."

"Are you sure she will agree to this arrangement?"

"I've no doubt about it. Hermione would never want harm to come to a good friend of hers. Plus, she is fully able to handle any direct attacks you might receive."

"I'm still not sure about this Albus. I don't want any harm to come to her because I care about her…"

Dumbledore clears his throat.

"…strictly as a friend."

"Good. Now, I'm off to see Hermione. Hopefully I'll be back shortly."

"Good bye Albus."

"Take care."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around midnight when Dumbledore summoned for Hermione in the Gryffindor house room. All the way to his office Hermione went through a mental check of what she thought might be going on that Dumbledore would call for her at such a late hour. It must have something to do with Harry she thought.

"Licorice Lollipops," said Hermione.

"Sorry to call for you so late, but a Remus needs your help…and protection…but don't tell him I said that, said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"What kind of trouble Proffessor," she asked.

"It seems that we have received reports of massive werewolf 'genocides' you might call them. The Order of the Pheonix has reason to believe that these attacks are headed by Lord Voldemort because of the lack of control he can exhibit over the werewolf himself. Remus can not protect himself alone. For the summer, if you agree to take on this responsibility, you will be staying with Remus and with that means, if he is attacked you have to help defend him. You need to understand Hermione, that if you agree, you are taking on a big risk to not only yourself, but to you family. If the situation progresses, we will need you to stay with Remus during the school year. That would mean that you might have to give up your 7th year here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. Noticing the worried look on her face he continued, "That doesn't mean that you won't be able to graduate." He could see that Hermione had visibly calmed after hearing that statement.

Hermione sat there for awhile trying to sort out her emotions. How could she not help Remus…her meant so much to her – but school…

"I'll do it," replied Hermione

"Excellent. However, you can not tell Harry and Ron what you are up to. I will give them an explanation of why you are gone for the summer and will not be finishing this year. I have had you belongings brought down. You leave tonight. Good luck, Ms. Granger."

"Thanks, I have a feeling we are going to need it."

Hermione grabbed her trunk and turned back to look at the Proffessor.

"Where exactly am I going?"

"No need to worry about that."

And within a blink of the eye she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus had just finished unpacking when Hermione arrived.

"Hello Hermione. I am relieved to know that you have accepted Dumbledore and his offer."

"It's not a problem Remus, I mean Professor. I would do anything to help you."

Hermione mentally slapped herself as she heard herself speak the last part out loud.

Remus colored a little at her comment… "Could she actually have feelings, beyond a friendship for me," he thought? "Na."

Hermione continued, " I can't believe that the ministry has issued a decree such as this. I wonder why they would even think of such a thing. It's not like werewolf attacks have been becoming more frequent. Who could be behind this law?"

"I think that is pretty obvious. Who has the most power of persuasion at the ministry? Malfoy. As to why, that part explains itself if you know whose side he is really on. The Order and I aren't quite sure exactly why Voldemort has decided to try and wipe out our species, but I'm sure that we will find out soon enough. Well, you are probably exhausted…"

"Actually, no. How can you even think of sleeping Professor, when you know people are hunting you down and could kill you any minute?"

"I can sleep because I trust that Dumbledore will not let any harm come my way. But, yes. I am worried. However, I just can't sit and have to 'what ifs' control my life. I'll show you where you will be staying."

Remus led the way up a pair of wood stairs and into and antique-looking bedroom that had high vaulted ceilings and elaborate paintings with intricate woodwork. A full size bed sat against the far wall and had a maple nightstand next to it. Across from the bed was the dresser and above it, a mirror. The bedroom had two windows with a small balcony that overlooked the garden.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione with wide eyes.

"I can't argue with that," exclaimed Remus while looking at Hermione.

At that she looked into his eyes and saw a spark of what she thought looked like attraction. "No," she thought. "It can't be. He just sees me as another student, a child, one of Harry's friends.

Remus saw that Hermione was looking at him very confusedly. "Well, I'll let you unpack. While you are, I will get us two mugs of warm butterbeer. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Remus headed back down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and poured the butterbeer. "Why did I even say that," he asked himself. "I am old enough to be her father! She could never like me…I'm a werewolf. Remus picked up on her tiny footsteps on the stairs. Instantly he warmed the drinks. When Remus turned around to hand her the butterbeer the glasses fell from his hands at what he saw. Hermione had a pair of black soffee shorts on with a red tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a donut (for those of you who don't know what that is, it is a type of bun) and with two strands of hair framing her face.

Hermione muttered a small spell and the glasses and its contents were stopped in mid-air. She spoke another and the butterbeer returned to the mugs. She reached out and set the two drinks on the counter.

"You really should be more careful," laughed Hermione.

"I'll try," he said lamely. Remus thought, "Well, how can I when you're wearing that!"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush a deep shade of red, as he looked her up and down.

He cleared his throat and said, "Let's go sit by the fire."

The two sat up talking and sometimes just enjoying the comfortable silence until they heard the clock sound 2am.

"Wow," Remus said. "I didn't realize how late it was."

"Yeah," Hermione yawned. "I'll see you in the morning." And with that she stood up and headed to her room.

Hermione's thoughts:

This is going to be a long summer. How can I just stay here and 'protect' a werewolf when all I can think about is how to get into his head. Why can't he see that I have liked him for so long? I'm 17. He probably thinks the age difference is too big. It could work though. It really could…this is really going to be a long summer.

Remus' thoughts:

Dumbledore shouldn't have asked her to come here and help me protect myself. I'm sure I would have been able too. I can't believe that we are putting her in a danger such as this. She's too young. She should at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. I hope that the summer ends soon so things can just go back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suddenly Remus sat bolt upright in bed. Someone was in the kitchen. Totally forgetting that Hermione was living with him, he grabbed his wand and crept down the old stairs. When he reached the bottom he peeked around the edge of the wall and into the kitchen. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. Hermione was in a flimsy nightdress dancing to "Man I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain while waving the pancake spatula around like a microphone.

Hermione tossed the spatula up into the air, caught it, and flipped the pancakes. She went over to the cupboards and grabbed to plates and two glasses from the shelves. Hermione put three pancakes on each plate them topped them off with strawberries and whip cream. She set the plates on the table and then poured some orange juice in each of the glasses. To finish it off, she had fresh cut carnations set on the table.

She was just about to go and wake Remus when he stepped out from around the corner.

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her chest as she said, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, I made us breakfast."

The two sat down at the table and began to eat.

Remus' thoughts:

I wonder what she looks like without the nightdress on, even though it doesn't cover much...no…bad Remus. Oh, how easy it would be to just take her here…no! BAD Remus!

Hermione glanced up and saw that Remus had the weirdest expression on his face. It was one of pain, but he had a thin grin.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Am I alright? Am I alright?! How can I be alright when there is a gorgeous young woman sitting three feet away from me? Am I alright? How can I be alright when I can barely control my actions…but if I just let my feelings show…NO BAD REMUS!

"Professor?!"

When he didn't respond, she walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass, filled it with water and walked back to the table. He wasn't paying attention to what she was doing because he was too busy looking at her hindquarters. He was jolted back to reality as he felt ice cold water rolling down his back. Remus jerked away and shook out his hair.

"What did you do that for," he asked?

"I had to do something when you wouldn't respond," exclaimed Hermione!

Remus went and stood only a couple of inches away from her face and said, "Well you know what this means now don't you?"

"No, what?"

"Watch," he said softly into her ear.

Remus walked to the sink, grabbed the sprayer, turned on the water, and aimed it for Hermione.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes, I would," he said with and evil grin and with that he pulled the trigger.

Hermione tried to dodge the water as best as she could, but she took one step too many and ran right into the jet stream.

Remus released the trigger and put the hose back in the sink. When he turned around, he couldn't help but laugh. Hermione's hair was dripping wet and her clothing was clinging to her body as she looked at Remus with the most disgusted look she could manage. Slowly, Hermione started towards him moving provocatively. Remus sobered immediately. She didn't stop until the tips of there noses were touching. Then she said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you have left me no choice." Out from behind her back she pulled the whip cream can and sprayed Remus right in the face. When the can was empty he reached his hand up to wipe off his face. Hermione stood there laughing uncontrollably while Remus just watched. Before she could stop him, Remus grabbed the flour bag off the counter and dumped it over her head. There the two were, each soaked with water, but one was covered in flour and the other with whip cream. Hermione looked at Remus as he started towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as his head bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. Slowly, Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him to her even more. Hermione felt his tongue prodding at her lips and granted him entrance. She moaned against his mouth as she felt their tongues dancing. Remus was the first to pull away, but kept his arms around her. Softly he said in her ear, "I'm going to get in the shower. Care to join me?"

"Why, Professor! I never knew you were the sort to break rules."

"I don't break them," he said. "Just add to them."

Hermione twisted from his grip and said, "Then I'll see you in the shower... Professor."

Just as she reached the first step of the stairs the ground was pulled out from beneath her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screeched.

Remus threw her over his left shoulder and started up the steps.

"Remus! What are you doing?"

"What? You didn't think that I would let you leave without me did you?"

In the shower:

Remus came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Hermione rolled her head back to rest at the base of his neck. He pressed himself harder against her and heard her gasp. His erection grazed the top of her thigh as he bent forward to kiss her neck. She moaned against his administrations. Suddenly, Hermione twisted in his arms and pushed him up against the shower wall. Her lips attacked his and traveled downward. She circled his nipples with her tongue and made a path down to his belly button. Her tongue circled it once before continuing the path down to his member. Remus gasped as he felt her warm mouth take him in. She licked around the tip of his head and then licked upward to find his sacs. Slowly she began to pump him. Remus grabbed her hair and pressed her harder to him. Hermione increased her pace on his member. It took all his control to reach down and stop her. He pulled her up and placed her up against the shower wall where he had been. Taking a breast in each hand he bent his head over to suck on each on. He then knelt down and spread her legs while bringing his tongue up to lick her folds. Hermione braced herself as she felt his tongue slip in and out. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him up to her as she took his member in his hand and said, "I need you." With that he spread her legs and plunged into her. Hermione gasped in pain as he broke her barrier. Hearing her cry, he stopped to let her become accustom to the intrusion. When he felt her body relax, he began to move increasing his rhythm steadily. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled totally out of her, grabbed her hips and plunged as hard as he could into her. Again and again he entered her almost pulling completely out before plunging back into her again. Remus knew that he was almost at his peak when he felt Hermione orgasm against him. After a few more strokes he released his seed into her. Hermione felt a warmness spread throughout her lower regions. The two lovers stood against the shower wall trying to catch their breath before Remus disengaged himself and turned off the shower.

Handing Hermione a towel he led her out of the shower and to his bedroom. He placed her in the bed and went under the covers to snuggle with her. The two quickly fell asleep in one another's arms.

A/N: Thanks for the tips reviewers! They are appreciated. For all the overly horny people out there, sorry the scene was so short. I'll make a longer and better one later.


End file.
